Drop boxes are typically utilized in applications in which it is desired to temporarily and securely store paper currency. For example, drop boxes are typically employed in gaming casinos and are positioned beneath a gaming table, which is provided with an opening aligned with a like opening in the drop box which is releasably secured to the underside of the table. The paper currency is deposited in the drop box by placing the paper currency over the table insertion slot and pressing the paper currency into the table and drop box insertion slots by means of an insertion blade. The drop box is removed from beneath the table at regular, periodic intervals, the drop box insertion slot being sealed upon its removal from the table.
It is typical to provide a separate drop box for each shift during which the table is operated. Thus, in applications where there are two or three shifts per twenty-four hour period, it is necessary to provide at least three drop boxes per table, and to change the drop boxes two or three times during each twenty-four hour period. Drop boxes are typically removed to a counting room, where their contents are counted, necessitating two or three separate counting operations.